


What I Could Never Tell You

by StarkPuppy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Letters, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPuppy/pseuds/StarkPuppy
Summary: Letters to Tony Stark.





	What I Could Never Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Twitter. Writing Tony sad letters. I cried writing this, so I didn't want it to be super long.  
> They're all different because I'd figured some characters would have more to say than others. This is my head-cannon, so suck it Russos!

* * *

_**Rhodey.** _

Dear Tones,

I was late to a military conference today and I was reminded of you. You know, how you used to have zero regard for being on time… I miss you, Tony. I miss your snarky replies, and how you always needed to have the last word. I miss the stupid nicknames, and the flirting.

Morgan gifted me with a drawing of us in the suits the other day. She calls me “Uncle Rhodey”. She’s the only one who’s allowed to call me that, you know? All those nicknames, honeybear, platypus, sourpuss…they went with you. It’s either Rhodes or James now.

I didn’t keep anything after the battle. Pepper stayed with the suits, Bruce took the tech and the labs. The only thing I asked for was your MIT class ring. Remember when you got so drunk that one time you lost it in a game of beer pong and I had to wrestle that knucklehead to get it back? I keep it with me at all times now. I got a tasteful little chain and it hangs around my neck.

I spoke with Steve before he left. I know…I know you told me to go easy on him when he first came back, but I hate him Tones. Maybe not as much as he hates himself. I hate him for what he did to you, and he knows it. But it’s alright. I don’t think I could ever forgive him, but he understood because he’s probably the only person on Earth that loved you as much as I did.

I miss you, you idiot.

— Love,

Your Platypus.

* * *

**_Harley_ **

Dear Mechanic,

I finally graduated from MIT! Valedictorian, just like you. Miss Stark already offered me a position at Stark Industries, but I think I’ll wait a bit before I take her up on the offer. I want to visit some places first and bring them some much needed technology. I figured I’d get my “Philanthropist” tittle first then proceed to gather my “Billionaire” one.

I built this patent for a clean water source, I think you would have appreciated it. Much more progressed than my first Potato Gun. I often visit your lab, I like to make sure your bots are still working regularly and they’re well kept.

I want to thank you for everything, Mr. Stark. Thank you for showing me that it doesn’t matter where I came from or what past I had, I could build my own future, no matter what bullies said.

Thank you. For everything.

— Always annoying,

Kid.

* * *

_**Happy.** _

Boss,

I told that you should’ve stopped hanging out with those caped freaks. I now have multiple hooligans to look after and you know how bad my blood pressure is. Looking after Peter has been the toughest. He blames himself for you constantly, I have to remind him that even in your brilliant moments you always tripped.

You remember Peter’s aunt May? She and I have this thing going, you would have encouraged it, I’m sure.

I miss you, Boss. I swear every time I look down at Morgan its like she’s looking back at me with your big, too-smart-for-her-own-good eyes. I take her to get burgers with me at least once a month, she won’t let me forget it. I have to remind Pepper to get out sometimes, too. Out of all of us, she’s doing the best. She told me she has to.

I’ll take care of them for you, Boss. Just like I did with you. I’ll protect them tooth and claw. With my own life.

— Love,  
Hogan.

* * *

_**Thor** _

Man of Iron,

I have to confess, out of all our comrades you scared me the most. You always had that look in your eye. You were smart, cunning, mouthy, and very fragile. Like my brother. I saw so much of Loki in you that perhaps I admit you sometimes were on the receiving end of my ire. I hope to earn your forgiveness in these coming conflicts.

I refuse to say goodbye, because I know we’ll see each other again! In the mighty halls of Valhalla where you reside with our good friend Natasha. Where your belly is full and your victory as savior of the Universe is sung!

— Till then, my friend.

Thor Odinson.

* * *

_**Bruce** _

Dear Old Friend,

I wasn’t present to watch your goodbye because I felt I wouldn’t be able to hold back my anger even if the big guy and I are one now. I wish to thank you for leaving me behind all your work, Tony. I don’t deserve it, after Ultron and after not sticking up for you when you needed it. I am sorry for not being strong enough to snap twice so you wouldn’t have to.

You gave me a home, you trusted me when nobody else would. You saw past the monster I was. You saw me as an equal, as a partner in crime and I’ll never forget that. You weren’t scared when others wouldn’t so much look at me in the eye. You gave me a family when I had destroyed my other with my own hands.

Morgan has your same genius eyes. You’d be very proud.

— Your Lovable Jolly Green,

Bruce Banner.

* * *

_**Dr. Strange** _

Anthony,

I am writing mostly because I feel it will give my guilt an escape.

Peter is the only one who knows. He knows I had to watch you die over and over and be sacrificed and did nothing to stop it. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me for it, but you understand that sacrificing billions for one man isn’t realistic. I am not Steve Rogers.

Sometimes I close my eyes and see you die over and over again.

It is my eternal punishment.

— Stephen.

* * *

**_Bucky_ **

Dear Stark,

Tony? Anthony? Iron Man? I didn’t know who to address this letter to. Sam suggested it to me as a way to let my demons out of the closet. Except I’m shit with words, so I figured I’d do you a solid and show it with actions instead. Peter’s his name, right? He reminds me of Stevie when he was younger. I promise to keep an eye out for him. I couldn’t atone for what I did, so I’ll protect your legacy instead.

Speaking of Steve, I caught him crying over you again. I haven’t seen him cry since he lost his mother. He’s such an idiot when it comes to you, Tony. I hope calling you Tony is alright. I don’t want to call you Stark; I called your father that.

You are nothing like your father. I should know, I knew him till his last moments.

I visited him and Maria recently. I begged for their forgiveness, I begged for yours. I beg because I can’t live with the thought that not only I killed them, but that I had almost killed their greatest creation.

I hope one day you can forgive me.

— James Buchanan Barnes.

* * *

**_Nebula._ **

Iron Man,

Your friend Rhodes has informed me of this peculiar way you humans use to process grief.

I wish to thank you. For putting an end to my nightmares, for teaching me that some are worth my trust and allegiance. I wish to thank you for learning to trust.

I enjoy the company and the shenanigans of your offspring.

Rest Well amongst the stars, Stark.

— Nebula.

* * *

_**Peter** _

Mr. Stark,

I am sorry that I didn’t go to the Academic Decathlon that my friends were expecting me to be at. I am sorry I am Spider-Man, I always have been since I got my super powers. I am sorry for my Uncle Ben that I couldn’t save and the pain it caused my aunt May. I am sorry that I impressed you, Mr. Stark. I am sorry that I wanted to be like you and you wanted me to be better.

I remember when you made me an Avenger on that ship, I felt so happy Mr. Stark. That I could finally show you what I was made of. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart, Mr. Stark. Sorry because I could see the pain and loss in your eyes before the Blip. I am very sorry that everyone tried their best just to fail. I am sorry I let you down, Mr. Stark because I could no longer fight with you.

I was so happy to be back once more, to fight next to you again Mr. Stark. This time I wasn’t going to be sorry. But I was.

I am so sorry, Tony.

I am sorry that the cost of victory was your life.

I’ll do better, I’ll be faster, stronger, smarter. Because I can’t be sorry again, Mr. Stark. I can’t lose anyone else like I lost you.

— Peter Parker

* * *

_**His Bots** _

Boss,

It appears that after some configurations I am able to successfully communicate with your creations. They’re much rudimentary but they wished for me to send a message.

Dumm-e wishes for you to know how proud he is that he was your first creation. He promises to keep everything tidy for when you return. Free of fires.

Butterfingers doesn’t communicate much. He does however still make a fresh smoothie for you every morning. They still aren’t suggested for consumption.

U makes sure to keep all the suits and surfaces polished. He is especially fond of the young Miss Stark.

I guarantee I will keep them from wrecking chaos.

—  
F.R.I.D.A.Y

* * *

_**Pepper** _

My Love,

Is it horrible that I resent them all? I know this is what you had to do, but they took you from me, from us. I had us move out of the cabin, I couldn’t stay here any longer. Everything reminded me of you. I gave most of our things away except our suits.

Some nights, Morgan won’t sleep. She some times tells me she wants to be just like you and that terrifies me. She looks like you more and more everyday. Those big curious eyes, and some days I can’t look at her without bursting into tears.

I know I promised you could rest, and that we would be okay — and we are. We are going to be okay but some days Tony, I can’t seem to get myself out of bed without you.

I miss your touches and your voice.

I often invite Peter to have dinner with us, but he refuses every time. I want to look after him as best as I can. I know you thought of him as a son even before we had Morgan. Harley, too. You managed to collect all these broken kids, huh? I know you couldn’t help it. You saw yourself in them.

I hope you’re at peace, baby.

With all the love in the world,

Your Miss Potts.

* * *

_**Steve** _

Tony,

Its been 3 years now. I haven’t forgot. I haven’t forgot your touches, your kisses, your voice. It was only one night in Clint’s cabin, but I never forgot. I drink now. I can’t physically can’t get drunk, but the whiskey reminds me of your eyes and the way you tasted.

I smoke. It disgusting, but the addiction reminds me of the way you used to make me feel anytime I was near you.

After I carried your body after the battle, I couldn’t sleep. I barely ate. Bucky convinced me to go back, maybe find that life you were so insistent for me to get. Your technology allowed me to go back and have a second chance.

I did, for some time. Peggy made me happy, but she saw right through me. A man broken because my other half died. We were better friends, anyways. I left because I couldn’t look Pepper in the eye and not see the same love I had for you in her eyes. That wasn’t fair to her or Morgan.

I miss you, Tony. God I fucking miss you.I miss your smart mouth, and your recklessness and your defiance. I wish I would have got my head out of my ass and trusted you. I feel cold all the time, now. Is this how you felt in Siberia? I guess this is punishment for what I did to you.

Its a cruel way to go. Incomplete because you took everything that made me good with you.

Eternally yours,

— Steven Grant Rogers

* * *


End file.
